


Sports

by Fionas Apple (dawnmarie)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/Fionas%20Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jack spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is just a little not so serious slice of Doctor Who/Torchwood life; nothing more and nothing less. Written as a joke!fic in response to an old fandom friend who dared me to write something short AND innuendo laden.

"Jack, that's a lovely stick you've got there--it is so long and hard."

"Thanks, I get a lot of use out of it."  
  
"And I've never seen so such lovely balls before," Rose said curious to handle one, so that she could feel the smoothness roll between her fingers.  
  
Jack laughed and his blue eyes sparkled. "I like them myself."  
  
"How often do you play with them Jack?"

"Every chance I get."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Jack's admission. "I don't have much experience. The Doctor doesn't let me play with his stuff much."  
  
"Poor baby, don't you worry, I'll teach you all you need to know."  
  
"Jack, you're the best. With your help I will whip his bum the next time we play pool."


End file.
